Before Time
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Before Layla's death...Before Lucy was born...even before Layla was born...The celestial spirits were preparing for their new job as students but when a new girl who can turn into a snake arrives, will the students be able to remember her? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy everyone, I'm back!

So I might not get this out by the 6th of June 2017 but I'll try. I also seem to have a habit of getting ideas in the strangest of places...

YouTube...dress-up games...even the bathroom are somehow inspirations for stories.

So please enjoy this story :3.

* * *

POV (Point of view): Scorpio

"Please say this will work Scorpio and that it wasn't a waste of glue!" Gemi whispered to me as we saw Aries walk in the door. "It'll be the funniest thing you've ever seen kids!" I chuckled as Aries sat down. Gemi and Mini started laughing along. Suddenly, Aquarius, the hottest girl in the school, walked in and I pretended not to be suspicious. If she caught me playing a prank, she would be super mad and Aquarius is know for having anger issues. Aries suddenly found herself unable to turn around to face Pisces. She quickly panicked and she fell on the floor with her bottom stuck to the chair. Me, the Gemini twins, Taurus and Sagittarius started laughing our heads (and horses for that matter) off. Aries' face went bright red as she lay on the floor with her legs to her face. Aquarius was, clearly, not amused. "ALRIGHT WHOEVER DID THAT TO ARIES BETTER SPEAK UP OR I WILL SOAK YOU ALL!" Aquarius yelled at the entire class. The tattletale in front of me, Virgo, stood up and proclaimed "Scorpio, Gemi and Mini did it...shall I punish them?". I blushed so much there was no hiding it. I was probably gonna drown. "YOU JERKS!" Aquarius hollered as her urn filled with water. The entire class, except for me, Virgo, Gemi and Mini, quickly evacuated the room before Aquarius could use her magic. I suddenly felt her water all over me, it was freezing cold but I somewhat enjoyed it. I could feel her presence in the water. I saw Gemi and Mini get blown to the back of the room with the power of Aquarius' water. It suddenly stopped and the almost everything was soaked. Aquarius gave a slight "hmph" before leaving.

I sat alone at lunchtime. Gemi and Mini were apologizing to Aries, those softies! I started picking at my bento since my mother decided to put a lot of vegetables in it. Aquarius was busy chatting to Pisces. I suddenly overheard Pisces saying to Aquarius "I heard a boy likes you". I sat in my seat, eavesdropping on their conversation. "Oh really. Who would that be?" Aquarius said, taking a bite of her sandwich. As a joke, I heard Pisces chuckling "Let's just say, you two would make a beach!". At that moment, I knew it was me. I quickly got the hell out of there and stood outside. How did Pisces know I liked Aquarius? That was so embarrassing. Now the whole school will probably know.

* * *

POV: Aquarius

I was talking to Pisces when I saw Scorpio leaving. Had he heard what Pisces just said? That little sneak... I quickly excused myself from my conversation with Pisces and ran over to Scorpio. "Hey Sneaky Scorpion." I said while smirking. Scorpio quickly turned around the blushed when he saw me. I had my arms folded and my tail was uncontrollably tapping. "Play it cool" I heard Scorpio mutter to himself. "Hey Pretty Mermaid" he said awkwardly. I saw him immediately blush after saying that. "I'm a Water Bearer... but thanks for calling me pretty." I said. Scorpio blushed even more. I have to admit I blushed a little bit too. I walked away back to the cafeteria.

Pisces was gone by then so I decided to sit beside Capricorn and Virgo. I peaked over Capricorn's shoulder and noticed he was sketching. "What's that?" I asked. Capricorn turned to me and said "It's a picture of a lady I saw at the park the other day!". It was not hard to tell he was lying. I smirked and asked "Do you like her?". Capricorn blushed and looked away. "L-Lady Aquarius, that's a question that's too personal for me to answer!" he stuttered. I looked at the picture. The girl had dark hair and dark eyes. She also had a strange mark on her forehead. "Capricorn llllloooooves her!" Virgo blurted. "I know that" I giggle-whispered to her. Capricorn's face went bright red. You couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or angry using just his expression. He quickly just got up and left the table. Then Leo came over and the first thing he said was "How ya doin' ladies?" with a wink. I rolled my eyes while Virgo said "I am doing just fine big brother. How are you?". Everyone knew Virgo and Leo weren't siblings, Leo just told Virgo to call him big brother. I have to say that annoyed me a lot. Without a word, I stood up and left, just like Capricorn did. A few moments later, I found Capricorn and Scorpio near a strange hole in the wall, near the floor. They had a bucket of some sort of meat beside them. Suddenly, a giant snake slithered out and hissed at Scorpio. Scorpio jumped backward in fear but Capricorn just said to it "Calm down Ophiuchus, I'm here". He repeated this over and over to the snake and I noticed it started to calm down. The snake suddenly turned into a human and I realized it was her, the girl Capricorn was sketching. The black hair...the red eyes...the strange mark on her forehead...it was one hundred percent the girl...

So Ophiuchus is her name...I have never heard or seen this girl before let alone her snake version but that's when the fight broke out.

* * *

POV: Ophiuchus

Capricorn was always so nice to me even if the other students hated me and sent me into a black hole I have troubles getting out of, but Capricorn saved me that day. He saved me from fading away.

One day, Capricorn called me out and he had a friend with him. I have no clue why but I hissed at him. I could tell he was frightened. In my human form, I had a better look at this strange person. He had half red, half white hair and a large scorpion-like tail. He was very strange. I put my arm out at him and touched his face...with a slap. "Whoa whoa whoa Lady Ophiuchus! Why did you do that?" Capricorn asked, kind of surprised that I slapped this stranger. I looked at the stranger and gave him my 'I'm very sorry' hand signal, where I put my hands together, twist them and finally, link my little fingers together. Abruptly, a girl with blue hair and blue eyes said "CAPRICORN WHO THE HELL IS THIS?". My brain suddenly started telling me she was an enemy and that I must kill her. I turned into a snake and without thinking, I bit her. I saw her fall to the floor as I changed into my human form. Capricorn and the strange boy both gasped. I realized what I had done. Did I kill her? My mind was running wild with panic. I quickly scooped the unconscious girl up and ran to the nurse's office. "Wait, Lady Ophiuchus!" I heard Capricorn yelling after me as I ran. I couldn't stop myself from running. I felt like I had to help this girl. I busted into the nurses office and placed the girl on a bed. There was three other students in there. I was on the verge of tears.

I found myself silently waiting outside the nurse's office as I heard an ambulance pull up to the school. I could heard the sirens as tears streamed down my face. I was expecting to have a police office walk up to me and tell be I had to be arrested but there was nothing. Capricorn and the stranger suddenly caught up to me as I was standing me. "What was all that about?" the stranger asked. I bit my lip. I wanted to speak but I was afraid my voice might frighten him. Capricorn had made a secret language between us so no one would hear my voice. "Is she..." he asked. I gave a shrug. I could he was angry. "SPEAK TO ME WOULD YA!" the strange boy shouted. "Alright fine" I said in my demonic voice. "You can talk?" the school nurse asked as she approached our group. I gave a slight nod. I tried to speak as little as possible. "Aquarius has gone to poison control. It was a snake bite." the school nurse explained. "I know...because I bit her" I tried to mumble but my demonic voice make it sound like I said it out loud. The surrounding students, not just Capricorn, the strange boy and the nurse, but about 3 other celestial spirits overheard and gasped. I faced the floor and started walking away from the office. I felt like a criminal on their was to jail. I knocked on the door of the Principal's office but there was no answer. The gigantic figure whom was our principal walked up behind me. "Are you alright Ophiuchus?" he asked me. I turned around to face him. "I'm very sorry sir!" I said. "About what?" he asked gently lying on his stomach to get to my level. Everyone is tiny compared to him. I only go up to his hips when I am in snake form. "I bit Aquarius by accident" I said. I suddenly felt his gigantic hand patting my head. "It's alright Ophichus. If it was on purpose, you would've been expelled. Everyone makes mistakes even the people who seem perfect. Nobody's perfect. But we do have something to talk about" the principal said gently.

"And what do we need to talk about?" I asked. "Your grades!" the principal answered. I looked away in embarrassment. I never went to a class since I was pushed into that hole. No exams, no tests, not a single class. "Where has your brain been? You used to be one of our top students but then your results have all been missed, missed and missed. Where did all the lovely As go?" he asked. "I-I was in a hole. The other students pushed me in there." I said, shyly. The principal smiled and whispered "Ophichus, I'll make a deal with you, you catch up on everything you missed and bring back good grades, I will erase all memories of you from other students, deal?". "Can you leave Capricorn alone though? He's the only nice person." I questioned. The principal nodded at me. "Deal" I said, smiling.

* * *

Notes: (Remember to take these down kids!)

* When I say Pisces, I mean the mother, the son isn't even born yet.

* When I say the principal, I mean the celestial king, at this moment in time this is what the spirits know him as.

* If you are not familiar with Fairy Tail season 4/grand magic games arc, Ophiuchus doesn't actually have a human form, I just made this for it. Plus I may have gotten the gender wrong. Ophiuchus may be a male. I don't know if there is a way to tell but if there is please do not tell me. Unless it's a DNA test.


	2. Chapter 2

I was gonna continue with my first Fairy Tail story first but then I forgot what the heck I was gonna write so yeah... I have more plans for this... So here the second chapter is...

Have fun reading!

* * *

POV: Ophiuchus

Finally a brand new chapter for me, restarting my school life. No one will remember me, except Capricorn but he won't remember what I did. All he knows was I was an old friend of his and he moved away. I walked into the classroom with a huge smile on my face and noticed the class was full of unfamiliar weirdos. Capricorn was reading at the back of the class. I looked over at the seating chart. I noticed Capricorn was supposed to be sitting beside two people named Aquarius and Sagittarius. I has to sit beside someone named Pisces. I mapped out where my seat would be and I sat there. It was at the very back of the class in the right hand corner. I rested my head on my two hands as I waited for the teacher to arrive. I saw Capricorn get a quick glance at me but then my vision was distracted by the girl I bit yesterday. I was relieved she was alright but she did have a bandage where I bit her. She was talking to another girl with black hair. The teacher suddenly burst in and everyone suddenly sat down. The teacher was holding a whip which made me nervous. She sat down while hitting the whip against her hand and licking her lips. I saw a girl that looked somewhat like her put her head down. I was guessing it was out of fear until I heard the teacher say "Are you embarrassed of me daughter?". I heard the girl mumble "Is it time for punishment?" through her arms and I tried not to laugh my head off. The teacher screamed "OF COURSE IT IS" and suddenly whipped the girl in the head. I was the only one who gasped. I guessed the other students were used to it. But that was just the beginning of the school day.

After that terrifying class, I made my way to magic class. I looked around for a seating chart or a free seat but there was nothing just a bunch of targets and a lot of grass. "HEY NEW GIRL!" a voice hollered in the distance. I turned around to see the black haired girl who was talking to the girl I bit telling me to come over. I got my bag and ran over to her. "We have to change into our magic form or outfit before every magic practice class and back into our uniform afterwards." the girl explained. I nodded, afraid I would scare her if I talked. I walked into the girls changing room where there was other girls getting ready. I found this idea very...uncomfortable. The black-haired girl suddenly turned into a lightly colored fish and looked down at me. I chucked and turned into my snake form. We started fake fighting. A pink haired girl looked up at us and said "Please don't fight, someone might get hurt". The fish turned her head while smiling and I saw the pink haired girl was getting nervous. She quickly ran away, behind a wall. "Relax Aries, ya big yellow belly." the girl I bit chuckled. I changed into my human form and asked "So what are your names?". I was surprised no one was scared by my voice. "I'm Pisces" the black-haired girl explained. "I'm Aquarius, the bimbo behind the wall is Aries, the shortie is Virgo and the bikini girl is Libra." the girl I bit explained. A small blue creature appeared on my shoulder and said "And I'm Mini!". "Nice to meet you girls! I'm Ophiuchus." I said politely. Suddenly, a man with no shirt and horse legs came in. "Alright warriors let's move" he said calmly while his eyes were closed. He walked out and we all followed him. When we got to the field, the boys were waiting for us. "Alright warriors, get one partner per person. Son, you're with me" the teacher explained. Pisces paired up with Aquarius, Mini paired up with another blue creature, Virgo paired up with a boy with blonde hair and sunglasses, Libra paired up with a boy with half red-half white hair, the one I saw yesterday and I had no partner until Capricorn walked over to me and asked me to be his partner.

"Alright Warriors today we are going to do unison raid target practice. I am going in alphabetical order. First up, Warrior Aquarius and her partner Warrior Pisces." the teacher explained. He had not opened his eyes the entire class. Aquarius and Pisces whispered for a few seconds and then Aquarius got an urn from her bag. The two suddenly blasted a lot of water at the target and the target was pushed to the other side of the field. "Good job warriors. Next up, Warriors Aries and Cancer." the teacher announced. Aries shot some wool at the scissors Cancer was holding and they combine. Cancer then proceeded to cut up the target and the class watched as pink wool poured out of the targets. Me and Capricorn were next and I didn't know what to do. Capricorn suddenly threw up at the target and i turned into a snake in a moment of panick. I bit into the target then changed back. My head was stuck in the target and I just stayed there in embarrassment. I felt something pulling at my legs and I went flying backwards...into Capricorn's face. I looked around and noticed I was sitting on his face. I blushed and silently got up and left. That's when I heard a voice.

* * *

I know I only did one point of view for this chapter but I had a lot to say from Ophi's point of view. So yeah. See you guys next time!


End file.
